The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connectors configured for mounting on a circuit board.
Electrical connectors mechanically and electrically interconnect circuit boards and other electrical components. The electrical connectors are typically mounted to a circuit board and mated to a mating connector, which may be board mounted or cable mounted. Typically the circuit board, and thus the electrical connectors, is mounted within an electronic device at a particular location. In order to change the vertical position of the mating face of the electrical connector within the electronic device, either the position of the circuit board is changed within the electronic device, or the electrical connector is entirely redesigned to change the height of the electrical connector. However, such redesign of the electrical connector is costly as tooling for the connector housing as well as the contacts needs to be changed.
Thus, a need exists for a connector assembly that provides a cost effective and reliable connection to a circuit board. A need remains for a connector assembly that allows an electrical connector to be mounted at various heights above a circuit board.